Capitulo 7: El plan para el nacimiento de la Federación de Naciones Unidas
Este es el capitulo de Code Geass R2. Sinopsis Fecha: 5 de Septiembre del 2018 Ubicación: Universidad Ashford - Ciudad de Nueva York - Gran Ducado de Nueva York - Nueva Britania En el campus todo estudiante e invitado disfrutaron del baile. El Caballero Imperial número 5 Gino Weinberg, estaba bailando con la ex Gran Duquesa de Nueva York, Milly Ashford. Los 2 se lo estaban pasando bien, mientras Rivalz, quien esta bailando con otra mujer mira con envidia a la pareja privilegiado. Mientras en otro lado Suzaku observaba el baile hasta que fue interrumpido cuando un destello de flash apareció por detrás. El pequeño mira por la espalda y ve a la Caballero Imperial número 6 Anya Almstreim. Anya: ¿No deberías estar en la cama? (mirando hacia abajo con un tono aburrido y sin emociones) Suzaku: No. (sonriendo nervioso) Estaba mirando un poco el baile. Por cierto... Anya: ¿Mmm? Suzaku: ¿Quien es ese chico, el del pelo gris? (curioso) Anya: ¿No te lo han dicho? (asintiendo) Suzaku: ¿Eh? Anya: Es el barón de Hollintong. Suzaku: Eso ya lo se, me referí si va a una clase de gimnasia o practica boxeo. Anya: Practica artes marciales. Suzaku: ¿Sabe karate? (curioso) Anya: Claro. El es muy bueno. (asintiendo hacia Rai) Es tan fuerte que nadie le planta cara. Al igual que yo. (vuelve su mirada a Suzaku) Suzaku: ¿Tu también? (intrigado) Anya: Sí. Llevo practicando judo y yoga desde los Catorce años y sigo un poco haciéndolo. Suzaku: Vaya, si que eres increíble. (sonríe interesado) Anya: No del todo. (lo dice simple) Suzaku: ¿Eh? (confuso) Anya: Entre muy grupo soy la inferior entre los tres. (explica con atención) Suzaku: ¿Tu grupo? Guarida de la OSI Editar sección En el sótano todo miembro personal estaba presa del pánico cuando se revelo que en su reunión que deberían asistir el director les revelo que abandona su posición de líder y le presenta al nuevo líder siendo Lelouch Lamperouge con su Geass activo y a su lado Rolo Lamperouge apuntando su pistola al grupo. Villetta: Rolo... (incrédula) ¿Nos has traicionado? Lelouch: Traicionado no es la palabra que buscas, Señorita Villetta. O mejor dicho Baronesa Nut. La baronesa morena gruñe con frustración al ver la situación en la que se encuentra hasta que Rolo interviene. Rolo: Sr. Villetta, no voy a matarla ni hacerla daño, por favor, siéntase. Frustrada y indignada Villetta se sentó sin más ya que no podía hacer nada ante 2 usuarios de Geass. Oficial: Oiga, ¿¡Qué es este ultraje!? (levantándose con ira) Entonces su colera (ira) fue detenido por un rifle apuntando en la nuca. Guardia: ¡He dicho que se siente hasta que termine la reunión! (amenazando) El oficial, asustado y confuso se sienta esperando a alguien, que pudiera decirle ¿qué demonios esta pasando aquí? ¿A que viene con todo esto? Lelouch: Gracias. (caminando hacia adelante) Cada miembro ven como el estudiante se pone al lado del director. Lelouch: Sr Director. (llamando la atención del director) Director: Si, mi señor. (haciendo una reverencia) Su asiento esta libre. (alejándose un poco) Lelouch: Gracias. (sentándose en el asiento) De nuevo todos jadearon asombrados al saber que ese chico va a ser su nuevo director. Miembro: ¡Espera! ¿¡Quien te crees que eres!? (enfurecido y intrigado) Villetta: El es la carnada que teníamos que vigilar y asegurarnos que no haga nada que pudiera afectar al gobierno. Lelouch: Correcto. ¿Y saben por que el gobierno me están buscando? (cruzando sus dedos con otros mientras sonreía) Por que yo soy un aliado de Zero. Miembros: ¿¡QUEE!? Lelouch: Sí. Yo soy un aliado secreto de Zero, incluso antes de que fundara a la organización de la Órden de los Caballeros Negros. También fui yo quien trajo a Zero aquí, a la patria de Nueva Britania. Miembro 2: ¿Qué quieres de nosotros? (pregunta con sospecha) Lelouch: Simplemente, quiero que cooperen conmigo. Miembros: ¿Eh? Lelouch: Sí, quiero que cooperen con Zero y a la orden para saber el estado de hoy de la UE, y enviar documentos falsos sobre mi al gobierno para que crean que todo va normal en el país. Al oír esto todo el personal se ponen cabreados y otros confusos y intrigados por las demandas de su nuevo lider. Miembro 3: ¡Oiga! (levantado la voz) ¡Esto es ridículo! ¡Me niego a trabajar con un terrorista! Lelouch: ¿Prefieres que te obligan a trabajar para mí en su lugar? Si estoy en lo cierto... Sólo el más alto jefe del comando sabe de la existencia de mi poder. los miembros de la OSI se estremecieron ligeramente al oír a Lelouch. Villetta: Usted no va a salir con la suya, Lelouch. (grita amenazándole) Incluso si usted no usa su Geass en todos nosotros, el emperador se enterará de que usted haya recuperado tus recuerdos y pronto será llevado ante la justicia. El Zero en Japón será ejecutado y los Caballeros Negros será disuelto. Te quedarás con sólo un puñado de soldados a su lado. Lelouch: ¿En serio? (sonriendo burlonamente) Pues... (girando su asiento hacia adelante) Lelouch comienza a pulsar varios botones de un gran monitor que tiene a adelante. El joven estudiante comenzó a transmitir su respuesta al Gobierno Japones. El plazo para su respuesta fue casi arriba y parecía que la guerra estaba a punto de romper de nuevo por la tierra del sol naciente. Lelouch: Te demostrare lo que soy un aliado muy últil de Zero, y aun más aquí mismo. Oceano del Pacífico Editar sección Ubicación: Avalón - 99ª Flota Imperial Británica de las fuerzas áreas - Aguas japonesas Aquí en un pacifico mediodía (Nueva Britania de noche) Schneizel esperó pacientemente en su asiento a bordo del Avalon con sus asesores de pie a su lado. Su mirada constantemente se lanzó desde el temporizador y la pantalla frente a él. Sólo tres minutos permanecieron en el reloj y todavía no había respuesta que procede del Gobierno Japonés. Estaba muy decepcionado por no decir más. Pensó que si él daba Zero ese límite poco tiempo, sería obligarlo a venir y enfrentarse a él. Pero, por desgracia esa esperanza se desvaneció de distancia. Kanon: Solo quedan tres minutos para el final, su alteza. (le recordó) Schneizel: Sí, gracias, Kanon. Pero Schneizel era un hombre paciente. Tres minutos pueden no ser mucho tiempo para un soldado, sino un maestro estratega como él, fue una seria brecha de tiempo que podría decidir la victoria o la derrota. Así que en lugar de apresurarse en forma inmediata, se quedó con las manos. Por otro lado el General Julius Upson (cuya imagen es la misma que el monitor mostró) quien esta esperando impacientemente y ya ha comenzado a perder la paciencia. Julius: Esto es patético. (gimió) Este Zero podría ser otra falsificación. Debo preparar la flota para atacar. Schneizel: No. Todavía tienen tiempo. Haga que las tropas permanescan en estado de alerta tal como lo han hecho. Si aparecerá Zero. Si no lo hace entonces no tendremos otra opción que declarar la guerra. Él sabe de las consecuencias de sus acciones y si fracasa para hacer un milagro de esto, entonces se acabó. Oficial: Un minutos, y seis segundos. Julius: Haga que la primera flota este preparada. (declaro Julius a sus fuerzas) Ahora está claro que estos bárbaros no tienen ninguna intención de dejar ir de su adorado Zero. La presencia de nuestras tropas les mostrará que somos serios sobre la invasión de ellos. Kanon (indica:) General Upson, su alteza declaró específicamente que todas las unidades estén en espera. Cincuenta segundos... Julius: ¡Ellos nos esta tomando en serio! Si nos permitimos mostrar debilidad, ¿cómo podemos esperar para ordenar estos ingratos? Kanon: Aún así. Usted está cruzando la línea en la insubordinación. Treinta y nueve segundos... Schneizel: Dejalo, Kanon. (ondeó afuera) El General Upson sabe lo que está haciendo. Probablemente tiene mejor opinión de esta batalla que yo. Si los Estados Unidos de Japón declare la guerra... Entonces Zero no será nada más que una pieza en el tablero de ajedrez. Kanon: Hmm... Como usted desee, su alteza. Luego echo un vistazo a su reloj y la cuenta atrás del tiempo restante. Pero antes de que sus palabras salían de sus labios, uno de los oficiales en cubierta le interrumpió. Oficial: ¡Su alteza, estamos recibiendo una transmisión a nivel nacional desde Tokyo! Julius: ¿Una transmisión? (arqueo una ceja ligeramente hacia arriba) ¿Planeas entregar a Zero? Schneizel: ¿Puedes ponerlo en pantalla? (gesteo al oficial) El oficial, rápidamente lo puso en pantalla. En pocos segundos, la cara de Kaguya Sumeragi, la Primer Ministro de los Estados Unidos de Japón apareció. Schneizel: Oh.. Es ella. Kanon: Uno de los miembros del Clan de Kyoto. (aclaro para el) Ellos eran los que apoyaban a diferentes rebeliones en EL Área Once. Después de la Rebelión Negro, el grupo se disolvió y todo su poder fue transferido a Lady Sumeragi. Ella es también la cabeza del Conglomerado Sumeragi, que tiene el monopolio de la explotación minera Sakuradita y un bastante grande influencia en la Federación de China y la UE, quienes ha habido muchos rumores en torno a ella, pero todos coinciden en que ella y Zero comparte una especial fianza. Se podría decir que ella es la cara pública de Zero a la gente. Kaguya: Nihonkokumin! (comenzó con su voz suave habitual) Anata no chūi o onegai shite mo yoroshīdesu ka, kudasai: Igirisu-gun wa 24-jikan mae ni kōgeki no shuchō. Masuku sa reta kakumeigo, zero no juyō. Una pequeña imagen de dicho hombre apareció por un breve momento y luego se minimiza en la esquina de la pantalla. Kaguya: Kyōtei wa 16-kagetsu mae ni shomei sa reta fukashin no hōsoku ni shitagaeba, watashitachi wa zero, hōki suru kakumeigo o kotodearu. Sokode watashi wa, buritania no tōkyoku ni kare o hōki sezaru o ataemasen. Julius: Así que se lo están entregando después de todo. (sonríe agradablemente de su victoria) El príncipe rubio vio que esto es demasiado fácil. Había algo persistente en torno a esta selección y que sin duda no era natural para el líder del país para anunciar algo que sería desagrada la gente. Kaguya: Shikashi... (continuo) Watashi wa zan'nen'nagara zero ni yotte chōyō sa reta kuronokishidan wa genzai, nipponseifu kara no dokuritsu o sengen shita koto, o oshirase shitai to omoimasu. Espectadores: NANII!? Kaguya: Sonotame, kuronokishidan wa, mohaya watashitachi no ichi no kisoku ni yotte eikyō o ukeru koto wa dekimasen. Dakara, Nihon no sōri daijin to shite watashi ni tōshi-ryoku de, watashi wa koko ni-sha, zero to kuronokishidan no no bōmei o chūmon suru! Kanon: ¿¡Qué!? (perdiendo su pose al oír la historia) ¿Están exiliándolos? Schneizel: Así que... Declaro su propia independencia. (sonríe) Pero justo antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada al respecto, el oficial de comunicaciones de repente cogió algo blipping en su radar. Oficial: ¡Desconocida flota que se acerca desde el lecho del océano! Julius: ¿¡Qué!? (ladro) ¿¡Un ataque sorpresa!? ¡mostrarlo en pantalla! El oficial lo hizo y puso la vista de la cámara en la flota en el tema. Cuando la escena finalmente apareció en la pantalla, todos los oficiales en la sala se quedó sin aliento y coloque sus manos sobre su corazón como si todos ellos sufren de un ataque al corazón. Schneizel por el contrario simplemente murmuró un cumplido en silencio a su oponente. Schneizel: No... No puede ser... En la pantalla delante de todo el personal del jefe de la 99ª Flota Imperial Británica, estaba la más grande armada de la Federación de China: La Armada Imperial de China. Una flota formada por 20 barcos todos pintados en verde negro y la luz apareció en el lecho del océano como Atlantis Rising segunda línea de mar. La flota parecía masiva y el tamaño de la portadora de combate hizo la sensación Avalón como un pájaro siendo comparado con un águila masiva. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta entonces el rostro de Zero apareció de repente en la pantalla con muchos de sus oficiales Caballero Negro en el remolque. Zero: Nosotros... Los Caballeros Negros... Aceptamos la petición. (declaro con una pose dramática en la cámara) ¡A toda la gente de Japón, escúcheme! ¡La Primer Ministro de los Estados Unidos de Japón Kaguya Sumeragi ha ordenado a los caballeros negros al exilio! ¡Puesto que somos todos los caballeros negros, todos tenemos que salir de este país a la vez! ¡Todos ustedes aquí ahora renunciarán a sus títulos de ser japonés! ¡Desde este día en adelante, los que se unen me pasan a ser miembros de los Caballeros Negros! ¡En este vuelo declaramos nosotros mismos independiente de todas las naciones! ¡A la fuerza no alegó que un país... una fuerza que no sigue a su mente, pero sus corazones! Pongámonos en camino a una nueva tierra... ¡un nuevo mundo! A bordo del Ikaruga, los soldados que estaban en los pasillos gritaron como tratando de responder a las palabras de Zero. Soldados: Hai! Soldado 1: Watashitachiha Nihon wa mohaya janai nda! Soldado 2: Genzai kuronokishidanda! Watashitachiha, dono kuni mo arimasen! Tamaki: Sore wa 〜 tsuihō mina o shutoku suru toki ga kita! Watashitachiha, subete no kuronokishidan wa, watashitachiha, subete koko karada yo! Soldado 3: Sō! Watashi wa burakku naitoda! Soldado 4: Soshite, watashi! Mientras la flota de los Caballeros Negros hizo su debut en el cribado, el general Upson rápidamente perdió la calma. Upson: ¿¡Qué diablos están esperando!? No dejen que se acerquen a la flota. Tener el primer movimiento batallón y desplegar todas nuestras fuerzas aéreas! Schneizel: No, espera. (despidió con la mano) Contener todas las tropas. No os mováis de su posición. Upson: ¡Pero su alteza! (moviéndose ante Schneizel con incredulidad) Schneizel: Nuestros movimientos aquí están siendo difundidos por todo el mundo en este mismo momento. Si hacemos el primer disparo, entonces estará claro que fuimos nosotros los que declararon la guerra. Además... la iglesia de monasterio ni siquiera se ha terminado todavía "los hombres encontraron rápidamente sus palabras son verdaderas cuando todos se volvieron sus miradas a la escena en la que la Virgen Kaguya todavía estaba haciendo su discurso." Y por último... como el último movimiento del evento de hoy. Los Estados Unidos de Japón se presenta oficialmente unirse a la Federación de china. Upson: ¿Qué? (jadea con incredulidad) Schneizel: Hmm... (asiente impresionado para ellos) Debido a la constante lucha económica y militarista en Japón, esta alianza será, sin duda el que lograra el equilibrio y solidez a la frágil sociedad de Japón. Kanon: Pero eso va en contra del pacto de no agresión. (dijo en nadie particular) Si se alían con la Federación de China, entonces estarían ayudando a nuestros enemigos. Schneizel: No... (responde con su rostro sereno encogido) Aunque es posible que hayamos tenido nuestra pequeña escaramuza con ellos, en verdad no estamos actualmente en guerra con la Federación de China. Ellos no han sido declarados a nuestros enemigos lo que hace que este movimiento perfectamente legal. Pero esto no presagia nada bueno para nosotros. En unas pocas horas, estas aguas se convertirán en fronteras internacionales de la Federación de China, incluido todo el territorio de Nueva Zelanda y el Oriente Medio. Hmm... Tengo que decir... Yo no esperaba esto. Kanon: Entonces, ¿cual son sus ordenes, su alteza? (pregunta Kanon) ¿Hay que contratar los Caballeros Negros? Ellos ya no forman parte de Japón, así que no tendrán ningún motivo para ayudarlos. Schneizel: No. Nos retiramos. (declara claramente) La guerra con la Unión Europea ya se está agotando nuestros recursos a un ritmo alarmante. No necesitamos otra pelea con otra facción. El conflicto no es la única manera de ganar una batalla. Haga que todas nuestras tropas se retiran de nuevo a California para reabastecer. No hay ningún punto en permanecer aquí. Kanon se mostró reacio al principio, pero no encontró palabras en el corazón para discutir con la declaración del príncipe. Kanon: Como tu desees, su alteza. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta entonces la orden de retiro se le diosalían al ejército. Oficial al mando (por radio:) Este es alto mando llamar a todas las fuerzas. Retirar. Repito: Retirarse de la zona inmediatamente. Todas las tropas deben regresar a la base para obtener más instrucciones. Y así... como la flota Britaniana regresó lentamente a su territorio respectivo, Zero onda su mano de nuevo en el aire y reanudar su declaración. Zero: ¡Caballeros Negros! ¡Nos vamos! ¡Ya no somos necesario aquí! Base de la OSI Editar sección Todo el personal estaban atemorizados por lo que acaban de ver. Mientras Lelouch miraba orgulloso a Zero (quien es Elie en realidad) Lelouch (en su mente:) Buen trabajo, Elie. Lelouch: Bueno, ¿qué les pareció mi espectáculo? (girando su silla al publico sorprendido) Miembro: No... No puede ser... El ejercito se esta retirando... Miembro 2: Pero eso es obra del príncipe Schneizel. ¿Cómo podría...? Lelouch: El no tuvo elección. ¿Y bien? ¿Van a unirse a mí? ¿O os convertiré en mis esclavos? Miembro 3: Pe... Pero... (jadeando con miedo) Pero nosotros solo respondemos ante el emperador y la Familia Imperial. Si lo hiciéramos ahora... Seremos ejecutados por traición al imperio. Miembro 4: Es cierto. (asintiendo aterrado) Nosotros juramos lealtad absoluta al emperador Charles Zi Britannia y su familia. Entonces escucha una pequeña risiata burlona del propio Lelouch con los ojos cerrados. Lelouch: Veo que no sois consciente de quien soy yo. (asintiendo) Miembros: ¿Eh? (intrigados) Lelouch: Como me ven ahora, soy un simple plebeyo, un estudiante de secundaria. (gesteando para si) Mi nombre es Lelouch Lamperouge. Pero mi verdadera identidad es un príncipe de la realeza. Miembros: ¿¡Qué!? (jadearon) Lelouch: Sí. Yo era Lelouch Vi Britannia, undécimo príncipe del Sacro Imperio de Britania. De nuevo todo el personal estaba siendo presa del asombro, confusión y intriga. Miembro: ¿Le... Lelouch? ¡No puede ser! Miembro 2: Pensé que había muerto durante la Segunda Guerra del Pacífico. Lelouch: Claro que no. Sobreviví junto con mi hermana Nanaly y poco después nos adoptaron la Familia Ashford, quienes vivimos como estudiantes hasta que alguien la secuestro por el gobierno. (dijo la ultima frase con amargura) ¿Donde esta Nanaly? (pregunta a cualquier empleado) Miembro: Pues... Antes de que se adelantara Villetta decide intervenir. Villetta: Ella fue llevado al Palacio Imperial de Pendragon, donde el emperador le ha devuelto su descendencia como princesa. Lelouch: ¿¡Qué!? (incrédulo, levantándose de su asiento) Villetta: Como lo oyes. Te dije que no te saldrías con la tuya. (sonriendo victoriosamente) Tendrás que luchar contra tu hermana. Ahora el joven se encontraba frustrado con la cabeza baja de pie, al descubrir que su querida hermana va a ser utilizada de nuevo como una herramienta política. Lelouch: No puede ser... En el campus Editar sección Poco después la escena cambia al lado de una pared del campus, donde Suzaku esta junto con Anya, quien esta apoyada en la pared mirando su cámara. Anya: Este es Lelouch. (agachándose) Suzaku: Eh... (observando la imagen de la cámara) El pequeño se queda un poco pálido cuando ve la imagen de Lelouch de 9 años, con un traje blanco de la nobleza. El estaba sonriendo con una flor en su mano. Suzaku: Vaya, pero si es Lelouch de niño. Anya: Sí. No recuerdo nada cuando hice esta foto ni recuerdo cuando lo habré conocido. Esto intrigo demasiado al joven japonés que no comprendía nada que estaba ocurriendo. Anya: Bueno, yo siempre me he preguntado que quien soy en realidad, y nuca he tenido ninguna respuestas. Ni siquiera se quienes son mis padres. Suzaku (en su mente:) ¿Qué pasa? ¿Habrá perdido sus recuerdos? (intrigado) Lelouch: Suzaku... Ambos miran hacia atrás y ven a Lelouch acercándose nada contento con una expresión casi fría. Suzaku: ¿Qué pasa? (curioso) Lelouch: No es nada. (fingiendo no estar deprimido) ¿Qué haces con Any? Suzaku (sonriendo:) Solo estaba hablando- Anya: Anya. Lelouch y Suzaku: ¿Eh? Anya: Mi verdadero nombre es Anya Almstreim. Lelouch: ¿Anya Alstreim? (reconociendo el nombre) ¿Tu eres la chica que conocí hace Nueve años, eh? Anya: Sí. Tu debes de ser el undécimo príncipe Lelouch Vi Britannia, ¿no? Lelouch: Sí. Pero ahora me apellido Lamperouge. Lelouch Lamperouge. Suzaku: Lelouch, ¿conoces a esa chica? (mirando a Lelouch confuso) Lelouch: Sí. La conocí cuando aún era príncipe, ella fue al palacio imperial como alumna de etiqueta de mi madre. Suzaku: ¿Por qué ocultaste tu verdadero nombre? (mirando confuso a la chica) Anya: Para ocultar mi verdadera identidad como Caballero número Seis. (dijo simple) Tanto Lelouch como Suzaku se estremecieron al escuchar que ella forma parte del escuadrón militar de élite más poderoso del imperio y guardaespaldas de la Familia Imperial Británica. Lelouch: ¿Eres miembro de los Caballeros Imperiales? Anya: Sí. Me uní cuando tuve Diecisiete. Suzaku: Ese chico, Rai ¿también es un Caballero Imperial? (intrigado) Anya: También. El es el Caballero número Siete. Lelouch: ¿El también? (conmovido) ¿Y ese otro chico también? Anya: Sí. El se llama Gino Weinberg, caballero número Cinco. Lelouch: ¿Qué hacen aquí? (intrigado) Anya: Bueno nosotros hemos siendo enviados en secreto por el emperador a Nueva York para apoyar al nuevo Ministro de la Guardia Nacional, Guilford Guilbert. Lelouch: Oh... Anya: Bueno, no recuerdo muy bien lo que esta pasando. (dijo sin una pizca de confusión) pero la princesa Lady Nanaly estará contenta de que estés vivo. Suzaku: ¿Lady Nanaly? (conmovido) Lelouch: Nanaly. ¿Ella esta en el palacio imperial? (preocupado) Anya: Claro. Ella es la undécima princesa del imperio. Yo soy su caballero y ella me hablo bastante de ti y también de ti. (la ultima frase era para Suzaku) Ella vive en Villa Aries, pero esta en buenas manos. Con dada palabra que decía el estudiante de ojos púrpura solo pensaba con horror sobre la idea de que su hermana volverá a ser utilizada y puede que el emperador lo vaya a utilizar como rehén si C.C le regresara sus recuerdos. Aunque el pequeño Suzaku no era consiente de aquello, pero aun así estaba un poco conmovido. Anya: Bueno, aunque yo no recuerde nada en el pasado, se que fuimos buenos amigos y confió en que me puedas guardar el secreto, ¿vale? Suzaku: Vale. Falto unos segundos para que las palabras le saliera de la boca aunque finalmente respondió. Lelouch: Sí... En la base de la OSI Editar sección Pocas horas después, en la sala subterránea de la OSI, los miembros comenzaron a trabajar en sus respectivos asientos y ordenadores. Aun estaban conmovidos por lo que acaba de ocurrir: su líder dimitió a seguir el trabajo, traiciono el imperio para luego ser sustituido por un estudiante de 17 años que antes se pensaba que era un simple plebeyo, cuando era en realidad en el pasado un príncipe de la realeza y ahora un ayudante útil para el supuesto hombre que libero la colonia británica del Área 11 convirtiéndose en el mayor enemigo del imperio, llamado Zero. Aun así ellos empezaron a trabajar en los que les había ordenado: investigar el paralelo de la UE en la guerra y enviar documentos falsos al imperio para que el emperador Charles no sospechara nada. Miembro 1: Dios mio, esto no puede estar sucediendo. (murmurando asustado) Miembro 2: Sss. (susurrando) Cállate, o harás que ese chico nos oiga. (observando un poco a Rolo con su pistola vigilando) Miembro (mujer:) Cuesta creer que ese chico era un miembro de la Familia Imperial, el que desterró el emperador hace tiempo. Miembro 3: Y pensar que estuviera vivo. (pensando con amargura) Una hora más tarde... Lelouch se encontraba solo sentado en un sofá en la sala subterránea, frente a una mesa con un tablero de ajedrez con varias piezas en su lugar. El estudiante frustrado estaba golpeando y rozando/levantando en la base del tablero para volver a golpear la pieza del rey negro, pensando en la decisión que tiene que tomar. Un poco más haya estaba la imagen de C.C sentada en una cama abrazando su peluche de cheese-kun. C.C: Los suministros llegaron sin problemas a Niigata. (explica) Lelouch: Ya veo... (tono serio) C.C: Pero, no existe forma en que volvamos a la embajada... Lelouch: Eso creí... C.C: Así que tu hermana Nanaly vuelve con su linaje como princesa, ¿eh? ¿Pelearas contra tu propia hermana? Tras decir esto el ex príncipe exiliado deja de rozar la pieza y se vuelve contra la pantalla frunciendo el ceño. Lelouch: ¿Luchar? (vacilando molesto) ¿Contra Nanaly? ¿Qué tipo de broma es esa? (tono serio) C.C: Entonces la involucraras en esto? (curiosa) Lelouch: Eso no te importa. (regañadientes:) Como son las cosas, Nanaly será utilizada como una herramienta política. C.C: Una pobre chica que no puede andar y ver. (tono sin emociones) ¿La van a utilizar como una marioneta desechable? (intrigada) Al decir esto la cara de Lelouch se retuerce un poco de rabia ante la idea de que va acabar como su madre hace 9 años. Lelouch: ¡Actuaré antes de que logren eso! ¡Para eso cree la Orden de los Caballeros Negros! ¡Por eso me he convertido en Zero! ¡Por la seguridad de Nanaly! (entrecerrando los ojos con ira) C.C: Se que ella es tu razón para continuar. Sin embargo... Lelouch: ¡Pero nada! (levantado un poco la voz) ¡Juro que la rescatare y creare ese mundo donde podremos vivir felices! (levantando más la voz:) ¡Para ello debo destruir a ese hijo de puta y a todo su imperio para siempre! (golpeando con fuerza la pieza) (levantando un poco la cabeza:) Ni esa V.V me lo va a impedir. ¿Donde esta ella? (preguntando enojado) C.C: Eso es algo que no se. (entrecerrando los ojos) Lo único que se hasta ahora es que ella hizo un pacto con la druida antes de que le diera el Geass a el. Lelouch: ¿Qué clase de pacto? En algún lugar desconocido Editar sección En otro lugar que parece otro planeta o el Otro Mundo, hay un antiguo templo griego apoyado entre las nubes amarillas. El cielo de aquella dimensión era dorado con nubes más dorado, mientras abajo es un profundo abismo sin limites. En la cima del templo se encuentra 2 personas: una es mayor de 63 años y la otra es una niña de 10 años con el cabello largo y rubio. Estas personas resultan ser el emperador Charles Zi Britannia y la otra V.V. Charles: ¡Nosotros destruiremos a Dios! El tono de voz se extendió como un fuerte eco por el mundo. V.V: Sí, ese será nuestro pacto. Ambos observaban a un planeta que apenas se veía detrás de las nubes que resulta ser Júpiter. V.V: Dime, Charles. ¿Por qué no le dices nada a Nanaly? Sobre la identidad de Zero y el Geass... Charles: No es necesario decirlo. La misteriosa niña rubia mira hacia el gran y poderoso anciano emperador con una pequeña sonrisa. V.V: Charles, sigues siendo muy ingenuo. Charles: ¿Tu lo crees, hermano mayor? (sonriendo augusto) Universidad Ashford Editar sección Fecha: 6 de Septiembre del 2018 Dentro de un día sera un día muy importante... Sí, hoy en las ciudades de Nueva Britania incluida en su capital esta a punto de dar su celebración más tradicional: El día en que el Santo Imperio de Britania nació. (inglés: The day the Holy Empire of Britannia was born.) Esta es una celebración especial que sucede cada año en cada 7 de Septiembre, ya que esa es la fecha en que el duque Ricardo de Bretan ascendió al trono como Ricardo Von Britannia y fundo al Sacro Imperio de Britania. Lelouch se encontraba en su cuarto tumbado en su cama, a su lado, en la mesa de noche se encontraba 2 billetes de entrada. Flashback Editar sección Anya le da los 3 billetes a Lelouch, quien los coge curioso. Lelouch: Estos son... Anya: Sí. Son los billetes para que puedas entrar en la fiesta del palacio imperial de Pendragon. Tanto Lelouch como Suzaku se estremecieron un poco al oír que los esta invitando al palacio imperial. Lelouch: ¿Por qué lo haces? (intrigado) Anya: Sera por que tienes tanta ganas de ver a tu hermana. Después de eso no voy a ayudarte a salvarla. Fin del flashback Editar sección Lelouch (en su mente:) ¿Sera una trampa? Era lo único que pensaba... Era obvio que intenta atraerlo hacia una trampa donde el mismo emperador se encuentra allí. Lo que más ha temido sobre que van a usar a su hermana como rehén este pasando. Ahora solo debe actuar ahora con o sin sus Caballeros Negros. Base subterránea de los Caballeros Negros Editar sección Tamaki: ¡Aaah! (quejándose) Ese era el turbulento Shinchiro Tamaki quejándose por no regresar a Japón y permanecer en tierra enemiga. El sabia que estaría un gran tiempo en la patria de Nueva Britania y solo faltaba 9 días para que comience en Japón: El día de la independencia de Japón, o también conocido como el Nacimiento de los Estados Unidos de Japón. Una celebración que sucede cada año en 15 de Septiembre en Japón, donde todo el pueblo japonés celebra el día en que derrotaron a sus opresores Británicos. Los Japoneses hicieron todo lo posible para hacer la fiesta más grande y popular que se les ocurrían incluida Tokio, donde también asiste como invitado especial la Primer Ministro Kaguya para que de inicio a la ceremonia. Pero ahora estaba cabreado y de mal humor trabajando en la cámara de vigilancia. Tamaki: Aaah. Esto es una mierda. (medio gruño) Ya podría estar bebiendo algo de Sake. ¿¿??: Tamaki... El joven hombre peli rojo gira la silla y ve a Inue acercándose. Inue: ¿Has terminado de enviar nuestras coordenadas a Louyang. Tamaki: Es más fácil decirlo. (haciendo un mohín) Pero parece que Britania ha cortado las conexiones con la Federación de China. Inue: Bueno se lo informare a Zero cuando vuelva de donde este. Tamaki: Sí... (volviéndose hacia la pantalla) Universidad Ashford Editar sección Varias horas después, tanto Lelouch como Rolo se están preparando para asistir a la celebración. Ambos habían trazado un plan para evitar a los guardias y rescatar a Nanaly. Así Lelouch se ducha se pone su ropa elegante y espera en la carretera junto con Suzaku y Rolo. Ellos esperan a Milly y su abuelo quienes ellos también irán asistir al palacio. Los 3 ven a Milly junto con su abuelo con sus respectivas ropas elegantes donde van al aeropuerto internacional de Nueva York. Allí se ven esperando en una cola y finalmente abordan a un avión. Varias horas más tarde llegaron a Uther (Arizona) donde ven la ciudad capital de Pendragon en medio de un desierto con grandes montañas a su alrededores. Tanto Suzaku como Rolo ven con asombro en sus ventanillas la gran ciudad moderna. Aquello era mayor que el Asentamiento de Tokio. La superficie de la base era igual que el asentamiento con muchos edificios y calles sobre la base. En el centro hay un frondoso lago rectangular que se extiende a kilómetros cuyo centro hay un islote rectangular. En ese islote hay un gran palacio, que en comparación con las demás es el más moderno y enorme de todos. Sobre la base de la azotea hay un jardín, una fuente y una enorme casa en la parte de atrás que resulta ser la sala del trono. Suzaku: Con ese es... Lelouch: Sí. Esa es el nuevo Palacio Imperial de Britania. Mientras el avión se acercaba en el aeropuerto, dentro de una habitación del palacio Anya estaba peinando suavemente a una joven princesa de apenas 17 años. Ella es una joven ciega que siempre esta con los ojos cerrados, va en una silla de ruedas y tiene el cabello largo y castaño claro. Esta joven resulta ser la undécima princesa Nanaly Vi Britannia, hermana menor de Lelouch y hija de la difunta emperatriz Marianne Vi Britannia, quien murió asesinada hace 10 años por terroristas aunque ahora se descubre quien fue Zero quien la mato. En medio del incidente Nanaly se encontraba junto a brazos de su madre mirando con gran horror a su madre morir entre sus brazos que quedo traumatizada y como consecuencia perdió la memoria sobre la trágica muerte de su madre y quedo permanentemente ciega y las piernas lisiadas también. Ella va por los pasillos con la silla siendo arrastrada por su caballero Anya Almstreim. Nanaly: Disculpe, Lady Almstreim. Anya: ¿Hm? (baja un poco la cabeza) Nanaly: Hoy he quedado con Carlie, ¿podrías dejarme en el salón, por favor? (pide amablemente) Anya: Sí, su alteza. (tono sin emociones) Nanaly: Gracias. Ella ahora estaba dentro de la habitación donde estaba bebiendo una taza de te junto con su hermanastra de un mes menor Carlie Le Britannia, undécima princesa del imperio, quien tiene el cabello rojo sujetado en 2 grandes coletas hacia abajo. Carlie: ¿Has ido a visitar a Gabriela? (pregunta con una sonrisa) Ella solo suspira tomando un sorbo de su taza. Ella conocía el etatus de Gabriela La Britannia, tercera esposa del emperador Charles y emperatriz del imperio de Britania. Ella es una bella mujer con el cabello azul celeste. Ella pertenecía a la familia aristocracia Aldrich, que obtenía el titulo de duquesa, la duquesa de Nueva Wessex (Whashintong) también es la madre del difunto príncipe Clovis La Britannia, quien era el primer Virrey del Área 11 hasta su muerte a los 24 años a manos del terrorista Zero. Desde entonces ella se había vuelto loca. Ella tiene un muñeco de trapo parecido a Clovis, que según los psiquiatras le había explicado que ese muñeco representa a Clovis, aunque era obvio. Ella parecía estar viviendo en sus recuerdos, dopados de sedantes yconfinados a su palacio por temor a lo que podría hacer. Era como si se hubiera tomado demasiada Abstenerse y fue atrapado en un pasado selectivamente recordado. Un pasado habitado sólo por ella misma y Clovis. Nanaly: Sí, pero no hay ninguna mejora en ella. Carlie: Es una lastima. Desde hace muchos años ella era una mujer muy hermosa y entusiasmada con su hijo. Es una lastima que Clovis haya sido asesinado. (poniendo cara de cachorro) Nanaly: Por el mismo asesino de mi madre... (susurra en silencio) Carlie: No tienes porque preocuparte. (sonríe animando a su hermanastra) Zero murió hace Dos años, el probo su merecido castigo. Nanaly: ¿Que hay del otro? (pregunta como si fuera obvio) Carlie: Eeeeh. (sonriendo nerviosa buscándose una excusa) No tengo ni idea. (declara con nerviosidad) Pero sera otro. Nanaly: Como sea, espero que no ocurra nada malo esta vez. (dijo con un tono algo preocupado) Fin del capitulo